Shiro Kabuto (TV)
Shiro Kabuto is Koji Kabuto's younger brother. He first appeared in Mazinger Z and appeared again in Great Mazinger, both having the role of a supporting character. In Great Mazinger he becomes the pilot of his own robot, Robot Junior and Ichinana in Infinity. Appearance Shiro has brown hair and black eyes. His short sleeved shirt is colored green with red outlines with jean shorts and brown shoes. Personality Shiro is a boy of grade school age yet somewhat wise beyond years, acting with a wisecrack at times. He is friendly, playful, and very supportive and protective of his older brother. Shiro is also hardheaded, hot-tempered, and enthusiastic to a fault; beating up bullies rather than sort things out and reprimanding a student for not learning to defend himself. Relationships Family Shiro is very close to his brother Koji after their parents supposedly died and their grandfather got caught up in his work. Much like how Koji became protective of Shiro, Shiro becomes worried whenever Koji is hurt or injured. On a side-note, Shiro likes to tease Koji on his relationships. He also gets lonely by the fact that Koji is usually away on something. He however has the utmost faith in Koji and the Mazinger Z. When Juzo Kabuto was killed, Shiro was highly distraught about how his grandfather had died while leaving behind the Mazinger Z. In one episode, Shiro was ecstatic to see what appeared to be his mother but was upset when this turned out to be an android. By the end of the Z series, Shiro reunites with his father, Kenzo Kabuto. Unlike the previous incident however, Shiro was less excited to see him alive after believing he was dead for many years. It was only by the end of Great Mazinger he re-bonds with him, only for Kenzo to die moments later. He also becomes good friends with Kenzo's adopted son, Tetsuya Tsurugi. Boss and co. While Shiro at first saw Boss and his gang as just bullies and a nuisance, he becomes good friends with them and even joins his gang in Great Mazinger. Lorelai Heinrich Shiro befriended a girl at his school on her first day. Lorelai got along greatly with Shiro, though Shiro got into arguments with her father Schtroheim Heinrich who believed that his genius and robot are superior to anything by the Kabuto family. When Lorelai is revealed to be a robot, and the control mechanism to the Rhine X1, Koji is forced to destroy the Mechanical Beast with Lorelai in it. Shiro was greatly upset by how this turned out. Haruka Shiratori One of Shiro's classmates from Great Mazinger. He eventually got closer to her after time passed and even started calling her his girlfriend. Abilities and Equipment While Shiro is still in grade school, Koji showed him how to fight; he is able to fight off a group of bullies and the brainwashed three scientists all of which were much larger than Shiro and outnumbered him. He appears to be good in playing baseball which he incorporates in Robot Junior. Despite just getting Robot Junior, Shiro has been shown to hold his own against the Warrior Beasts. History Mazinger Z Shiro spent most of the series as a comic-relief support character, cheering his brother on in the fight against the Mechanical Beasts. He met Lorelai at school on her first day of school and they became friends, but their friendship was cut short when Lorelai is revealed to be a robot used to control a special Mechanical Beast which the Mazinger Z is forced to destroy. When the Mycenae Empire start their attack with the Mazinger on the brink of destruction, Shiro started to panic. He is calmed down when his thought to be dead father comes and assures him that everything will be fine. Great Mazinger Shiro is still a comic-relief character but is given a bigger role in this series. He is uncertain about his relationship with his father for most of the series. For the first part of the series, he joins a new school but was generally uninterested in how his teacher handled situations, he also began a close relationship with his classmate, Haruka Shiratori. He later joins Boss' gang and often gets involved in Boss' shenanigans. He finally bonds with his father by the series end when Koji comes back from America but when Mycenae Empire attack again, Kenzo is killed. Tired of staying on the side lines, Shiro gets his own robot, Robot Junior to fight in the final assault against the Mycenae Empire and Great Marshall of Hell. Gallery ShiroInfinity.png|Shiro Kabuto as seen in Mazinger Z: Infinity shirotv.png|concept art Shiro Ka.jpg Shiro.jpg Hj.jpeg Ddf.jpeg Sad Shiro.jpeg Category:Anime Characters Category:Photon Power Laboratory Category:Science Fortress Laboratory Category:Mazinger Z Characters Category:Great Mazinger Characters